Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood
by Wild Mustang of Freedom
Summary: Rewrite. Direct sequel to "Assassin's Creed: Apprentice," and prequel to "Assassin's Creed: Revelations." Having just defeated the Pope, Ezio and Arthur are forced to deal with new enemies and challenges to the Assassin Order.


**Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood**

**Disclaimer: The situations and the characters in this story, except for mine, are the property of Ubisoft.**

* * *

><p>Emerging from the catacombs, we saw that a crowd of people awaited us on the other side, Mario included.<p>

Ezio was trembling violently, which made me nervous. What the hell happened?

We told Mario what had happened as we waded through the Cardinals and priests, who were less than happy that we had disturbed their inner sanctum.

I was glad that I didn't have to get too violent with them, because I didn't enjoy spilling any unnecessary blood.

"What's the matter with them?" Ezio asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because we just attacked the most powerful man in Europe, their Grand Pooh-Bah!" I answered sarcastically.

Ezio gave me a dirty look as Mario answered. "They are confused and seek guidance. Come on. We must get away before the Borgia guards take notice of our presence."

"Too late, Here comes 'The Man!'" I drawled, pointing as we looked back toward the Vatican, and we could see a glitter of armor in the sunlight. My southern accent was still evident, even after all these years.

Four heavily armored Feds faced us, emerging from the crowd of priests. "Lay down your weapons and surrender, Assassins! You are surrounded and outnumbered," shouted the lead soldier.

The four were dead within ten seconds.

"There's nothing like a good killing to keep douchebags like the Feds in their place. Anyone else want some?" I asked the Cardinals, who wisely fled, leaving our way clear.

We dashed out of the Vatican and continued to fight through the many Papal guards trying to stop us from leaving.

In the square of the Cathedral of Saint Peter, we were able to ascend to the rooftops, clambering and scaling the crumbling house walls.

Mario almost didn't make it, but we were able to help him as we dodged the crossbow bolts clattering around us. _He was getting a little old for this!_

Eventually, the guards fell behind, and we reached a small square on the edge of Trastevere, where we were able to mount the horses waiting for us. Two guards with pistols emerged from the rooftops, but me and Ezio polished them off quickly with our own Wrist-Pistols.

"Impressive! Let's get a move on!" Mario said, and we mounted our horses, and galloped for freedom.

We had to move fast to outpace the cavalry detachment that were intent on catching us, but we made it into the countryside on the main road.

* * *

><p>Near the settlement of Sette Bagni, we reigned our horses in to draw breath.<p>

"I'm glad we aren't in my time, otherwise we would have to do a lot more than this to lose them. We went into the Lion's den, and kicked him in the balls. In spite of that, we got our asses out in one piece!" I said, sighing with relief.

"That was too close." Ezio agreed, as Mario passed us a leather flagon of wine to drink.

And then Ezio's smile faded, and he looked troubled.

"What is it?" Asked Mario.

"What am I to do with this?" Ezio asked, producing the Apple.

"It is a heavy responsibility, but it is one you should shoulder alone," Mario said.

Ezio looked doubtful. "My heart tells me to be rid of it, but my brain says otherwise."

Mario considered this. "They would not have given it to mortals without a purpose."

I shook my head, never one to hold back my own opinion. "That thing is too dangerous. Sure, it's pretty, but it seems to bring danger to whoever gets their grubby meat-hooks on it. We should just throw it in the river, or at least destroy it. If the primates in Rome got a hold of this thing, who knows what trouble would come of it? This thing is more trouble to us than the entire fucking Templar Order."

Ezio hefted the Apple, but I could see that he wasn't going to do either of my suggestions.

I sighed. _This was the second time that Ezio had ignored common sense, as well as my advice. If my advice meant nothing, why the hell did I even bother to open my mouth?_

Little did I know it, Ezio's indecision was going to weigh heavily on my mind over the next few months.

"Now we must jump these nags into the river and swim them across. Our enemies have dogs, and we have new enemies besides Rodrigo to deal with."

I looked at Mario. "You mean Cesare Borgia? I'd forgotten about that little bastard."

Mario nodded. "Yes, and Borgia's daughter, Lucrezia."

I shuddered. Those two were no pushovers.

"And they are?" Ezio asked.

"The most dangerous people we've had to deal with, which is saying a lot." I said grimly.

Ezio glanced at me, but he didn't ask me how I knew this. I was always the person who had the knowledge of history, and I took a lot of pleasure from this usefulness.

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon of the following day when our home appeared on it's hill on the horizon. We had made better time than we expected, so we eased up on the horses.<p>

"...and then Minerva told me about the sun." Ezio was saying. "She told of a disaster that happened long ago, and foretold of another which is to come..."

Mario interjected. "But not for some time in the future, right? Then we need not fret about it."

Ezio nodded, and both glanced at me. "Despite the many disasters that have occurred in my time, mankind is still around." I assured them.

Ezio nodded. "Yes. I wonder how much more work we have to do. Perhaps it will soon be finished."

We were interrupted by cannon fire from the town, and I laughed as Ezio reacted with alarm. "Calm your tits, bro! It's only exercises. We upgraded our arsenal, and those guys are just practicing."

Ezio lowered his sword. "As long as they weren't aiming at us."

I snorted. "I'd be more worried about the people behind them if I were you."

Ezio laughed as Mario interjected, giving me a playful elbow in the ribs. "It's true that the men still need to get their eye in, but they have enough sense not to fire at the Boss!"

A short while later we were riding through the open principal gate of the town and up the broad main thoroughfare, and through the streets of the city.

Ezio, Mario, and I were cheered and welcomed by many townsfolk as we made our way into the courtyard.

"How is my sister and mother?" Ezio asked, and I smiled. "They are as well as can be expected."

Ezio turned to me. "Speaking of Claudia, when are you both going to give me a niece of nephew?"

I swallowed. "She miscarried 3 years ago, and nothing has happened since then. It is not from a lack of trying, I assure you."

Ezio laid a hand on my shoulder. "It will come."

I nodded as we approached Mario's residence, and as we dismounted. she appeared at the top of the marble staircase, flew down it, and ran into Ezio's arms, then into mine. "Brother! Husband! Your return home is the best birthday I could have wished for!"

I gave her a loving kiss. "Hello, sweetheart." I said, grinning down at her, after she returned the kiss eagerly.

"Claudia, my dearest!" Ezio said, holding her close when she and I broke apart.

"Mother has been aching to see you!" Claudia said happily, as we ascended the staircase, her hand clasped in mine.

She looked at me and Ezio. "There's someone else who would be glad to see either of you, the Countess of Forli."

Ezio perked up. "Caterina? Where is she?"

Claudia smiled knowingly. "She is with the Abbess and Mother, and will be here by sunset."

Mario then told us that the Council of the Brotherhood was meeting here tonight.

"Is the Spaniard dead?" Claudia asked.

I looked at Ezio, who seemed to harden. "I will explain everything this evening."

Claudia nodded, looking troubled.

Mario turned to me. "Ezio and I have business to attend to. Go with Claudia and help her prepare for tonight, then meet with Ezio at sunset in the citadel to talk to the Countess."

I nodded, and followed Claudia into the villa. I filled her in on what had happened in Rome, and she looked shocked when I told her about Ezio sparing the Pope.

I sighed. "I know I should have killed him, but Ezio stopped me. Also, the Pope seemed to be defeated for good."

Claudia, who could always tell when I was troubled, laid a hand on my cheek. "What's done is done. At least there is some peace now." She said simply, and I nodded. "That's all we can hope for."

* * *

><p>When I entered the house at sunset, Ezio was waiting for me.<p>

He was in a somber mood, and didn't notice the woman approaching us, and take Ezio by the arm. "Good evening, Ezio. This must be your brother, Arthur."

She had short auburn hair and dark intelligent eyes, and I could sense and see the danger and independence this woman was famous, and infamous, for. Caterina Sforza was a woman who had fame as a war-leader and a hot temper to match, if history was anything to go by.

"Madonna, it is a pleasure." I said, bowing and kissing her hand.

She gave me a quick smile, and faced Ezio. I could feel the chemistry from these two, and wasn't surprised. The two had been lovers years ago.

Ezio spoke up. "Claudia told me you were here, and I have been looking forward to seeing you. However, Monterrigioni is far from Forli."

She snapped a look at him as I rolled my eyes. "You needn't flatter yourself that I have come all this way just on your account." She said quickly, and we discussed the possibility of an alliance between our houses until Mario approached as to take us into his study.

* * *

><p>Mario's desk sat at the head of a circle of chairs. In the chairs were the members of the Order, and my family.<p>

Beside Mario's desk, who now reoccupied it was Machiavelli. We exchanged nods, and I gave Mother a kiss on the cheek. She hugged us, her two surviving sons, tightly, then sat next to Caterina.

Ezio and I stood in the center, and told the Council what had occurred in Rome. Ezio's story was longer than mine, considering Minerva's audience with him. He described the goddess in full detail, and what she had said.

"So the Vault did not house a dangerous weapon, and the Templars did not gain control of it. This is at least good news." Machiavelli said evenly. "Did the Pope make any promises, or showed repentance?"

I shook my head. "Well, we did kick his ass, and he looked pretty defeated. Other than whining like a little bitch, he didn't say much. But I didn't get to waste the bastard."

Machiavelli looked at Ezio, alarmed. "And he lives?"

Ezio shrugged. "I could not kill a defeated man." He said, and Machiavelli's face hardened. "You should not have done so Ezio, and you should have killed him yourself." Machiavelli finished, looking at me.

I nodded, and was about to speak when Ezio cut me off. "I take full responsibility for not killing the Pope, and I ordered Arthur not to kill him, so I will not hear any blame being leveled at him. I am not here to debate the past, and Arthur would have killed him if I had wanted him to. Now we should discuss the future, and what we are to do."

After assuring us that both of our efforts were greatly appreciated, Machiavelli looked at me. "Tell me, Arthur, how much do you know of Cesare Borgia?"

I started in surprise. Machiavelli was putting my knowledge of history on the spot, something he tended to do when he wanted to catch me off-guard. _Show-time!_

Luckily, I had a good memory, so all I had to do was put his career into present terms. "Cesare Borgia is not a push-over, first off. He is armed with the amassed fortune and power that belongs to his family, and he leads a large army of highly trained troops. He wants to take over all of Italy, so the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Mario sat up, alarmed. "He would never dare!"

I folded my arms. "He would and he could, Uncle. That little shit's got the money, the power, and the troops to do it. He's as much as an evil bastard as his father is, if not more so. He is also known as an utterly ruthless soldier, and has wanted to be one all his life, despite being named Cardinal at the age of seventeen, which he resigned. The Borgia treats this country like their own personal territory, and he will stop at nothing to annihilate opposition to him, especially our Order! This man knows how to wield authority, and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals."

There was a short pause, then Ezio asked, "And the sister Uncle mentioned?"

I turned to him. "Yeah, Lucrezia and Cesare are very close. They are a close-knit family, when they are not killing each other and their spouses, that is. Cesare has a jealousy for any man that gets close to Lucrezia, which leads some to believe, and spread rumors, that they...couple with each other."

Maria could not suppress a cry of disgust, and Machiavelli raised a hand. "Not just rumors, my young friend. These are facts."

When I gestured that the future political realist philosopher had the floor, he stood up, and gave me a nod of respect, which was rare coming from him.

Turning back to the audience, he started from where I left off. "We must approach them like we would approach a nest of vipers, and God knows when and where they will strike next. I ride for Rome now, since time is of the essence. Farewell." And with that, the meeting adjourned.

After a long pause, Ezio turned to me, looking sour. "Machiavelli blames me for not killing Rodrigo, as do you!"

I bit my lip, then said, "I don't think that it was a good idea, but we thought he was dying anyway. Obviously, this was not the case. Machiavelli knows your worth, we all do, me most of all. I know it more than most."

Mario nodded. "Arthur is right. We must deal with the situation as it is." Mario clapped him on the back. "And now, as we are in for a busy day tomorrow, I suggest we dine and then prepare for an early night."

I caught Claudia's eye, and gave her a smile and a wink. She licked her lips in anticipation, and I don't think it was for the dinner!

* * *

><p>A day later, I watched from outside the walls as Monterrigioni burned. During the night, Cesare had attacked the town. Mario was dead, killed by Cesare himself, and Ezio was gravely wounded in the shoulder.<p>

Our home was gone, destroyed by hundreds of soldiers and cannons, and Caterina was taken captive. Claudia's birthday celebrations never occurred, but she was unharmed.

Mario had ordered me to protect my wife and mother-in-law and see them to safety while he and Ezio fought the Borgia. At least that mission had been fulfilled, as I used an underground passage leading out of the castle.

Now Ezio mounted a horse to go to Rome.

"Must you really go to Rome?" asked Maria.

"The only way we can win this war is to bring it to the enemy, and he's just stirred up a fucking hornet's nest." I said.

"But how can you possibly succeed against the Borgia?" She asked, and it was Ezio who answered. "We are not their only enemy. And besides, Machiavelli is already there. I must make my peace with him, and work with him." I could see the desperation in his eyes, and I knew I had the same look on my face.

"You shouldn't be riding now. Rome is miles to the south. Can't you at least give it a day or two?" Asked Claudia.

"We must break the power of the Templars, and Arthur will help you both get to safety." Ezio said, clapping me on the shoulder.

I nodded.

"What if it never breaks?" Claudia asked.

"We must never give up on the fight, even until death."

Claudia nodded, and straightened her shoulders. "Take care on the road." They said to each other, and I laid a hand on my brother's uninjured shoulder. "I will join you in Rome soon."

Ezio nodded, and galloped away.

After I made sure the girls were safe in Florence, I rode to Rome with all speed.

* * *

><p>I arrived in time to help Ezio and Machiavelli kill about two dozen Borgia. "Whenever I find you, you're always in some kind of trouble." I said to Ezio, with a nod to Machiavelli.<p>

He grinned. "And you are always around to get me out of trouble. How is my family?"

After I told him, he began to talk to the crowd gathering around us. "Do you want to spend the rest of your lives under their yoke? Stand up to them. They'll have to listen to reasonable requests. Even tyrants cannot function if enough people refuse to obey them."

Machiavelli wrote that in a little black notebook, then he and Ezio argued about what should be done.

Ezio argued that appealing to the people was our best bet, but Machiavelli, ever the cynic, didn't like that idea.

Ezio was about to argue further, when a thief ran in and stole his money. Ezio swore, as Machiavelli and I laughed. "He must be in your inner circle. Go! Get back what he has stolen. We will meet you at the _Campidoglio_ on the _Capitoline_!"

I continued to chuckle as we rode again, and Machiavelli began to speak. "I have matters to discuss with you."

I nodded for him to continue. "You are not like your brother, even though you are equal in ability. You have a political understanding that Ezio lacks, and you are from the future. These are two factors that I have plenty of use for, and I want you in Rome."

I raised my eyebrows. "Odd. I was going to stay in Rome anyway, as our enemy is here. I've got some unfinished business with Cesare. Besides, you seem to be the unannounced leader of the Assassin Order, as you are in Rome and are of high ranking, despite the fact that you are about half my age."

Machiavelli smiled. "Very astute of you, Auditore. This is exactly what I refer to."

I frowned at him. "All these compliments, Machiavelli. Ass kissing is something that I thought you were beyond. Is there a point to this?"

Machiavelli laughed. "There is no fooling you, my friend! I was merely preparing you for a dose of reality. Despite your expertise, there is no possibility of approaching Cesare right now." I nodded. "Of course. I believe Ezio is right, but I also think that we should explore other options. Perhaps sabotaging his army or power through subversion, not to mention getting the city of Rome good and angry. The people's support is crucial."

Machiavelli snorted. "Relying on the people is like building on sand. The people are easily swayed by powerful self-assured people like the Borgia, and the current regime fools the people quite easily. Cesare knows how to wield power and authority."

I rolled my eyes. "Your love affair with him is legendary, even in the future. You wrote a whole fucking book on the guy!"

Machiavelli looked affronted. "I do not love the man. I despise him! He knows how to exploit weakness, and he will exploit your own weakness as well."

My jaw tightened. "Bullshit! I have no weaknesses."

Machiavelli gave me a lofty expression, and I was suddenly tempted to painfully unsaddle him. "You have two women who you would go to the end of the world to protect. He will use them against you. But enough of that now. We have reached our destination, and I can see Ezio coming towards us."

He patted me on the shoulder. "Calm down. I swear that no harm will come to the ones you love. Here comes our hero from his latest adventure."

Dusk was falling as Ezio rejoined us at the appropriate place.

"I suppose you've got your money back?" I asked, my smirk hidden in my hood.

Ezio nodded. "A small victory."

Niccolo jumped in. "They add up, and with time, and work, we'll have a few more."

I grinned. We took blows, but we always paid back twice as much as we were given.

"We have to keep ahead of Cesare. Now let's get on with things." Niccolo said, spurring his horse. "We have a rendezvous with a contact at the Colosseum."

* * *

><p>As we rode through the city toward the Colosseum, Machiavelli indicated the new buildings that the Pope had erected. "Look at these facades, masquerading as government. Borgia is very clever in the way he keeps this place in business. It fools your friends the people quite easily."<p>

I chuckled, shaking my head as Ezio looked across at him. "When did you become so cynical?"

"I'm not being cynical at all. I'm just describing Roma as she is today." I fought back the urge to laugh, and was able to turn it into a snort.

Niccolo gave me a look before continuing. "But don't worry, Auditores - All may not be lost. The good news is that we do have allies in the city. You will meet them."

Ezio shrugged. "We can only try. Giving up is a sure way to failure."

Niccolo smiled slightly. "Who said anything about giving up?"

We rode in silence and reached the gloomy bulk of the ruined Colliseum. I didn't have much time to enjoy the sight, as we had to rescue Vinicio from Borgia guards. "Hey, girls! Pick on somebody your own size," I called tauntingly. The five or so guards looked up, watching stupidly as I galloped toward them.

The three of us made quick work of the idiots. Vinicio indicated the horseman fleeing. "He's got the letter!"

Machiavelli turned to Ezio. "Get after him! Whatever it costs, get that letter and bring it back to me at the Terme di Diocleziano by midnight! We will be waiting there."

Ezio glanced at me. I nodded, and he rode after the courier.

"There goes our hero." Niccolo chuckled, and I sent him a cold look.

"He's the best we have, I'll have you know."

Machiavelli shrugged. "Perhaps you think too lowly of the other assassins, especially yourself."

I shook my head, rebuffing his pointed comments. _We had no time to play the fucking Game of Thrones_! "Perhaps we are equals in battle, but Ezio could lead an army with his charisma. I have no doubt that he can rally the people against the Templars."

We argued up until Ezio rejoined us. "What kept you?"

Ezio proceeded to explain how he came in contact with the Sect of the Wolves, or the Followers of Romulus, a cult of Romans that were little more than bandits dressed in the furs of a wolf.

* * *

><p>After deciphering the letter, with a little help from Ezio, Machiavelli led us back to the city through the underground caves and tunnels under Rome. Under the guidance of Machiavelli, we found ourselves in a large room through a manhole large enough to have been a warehouse.<p>

"Where are we?" Ezio asked.

"On an island in the Tiber. It was used years ago as a depot. No one comes here except the Brotherhood. This is our hideout in Rome."

A burly, confident young man rose from a stool by a table on which lay papers and came to greet them. "Welcome, Niccolo." The man said, before turning to us.

"And you must be the famous Auditore brothers! Welcome!" He said, shaking our hands warmly. "Fabio Orsini, at your service."

Ezio glanced at me. I knew that look enough to mean if 'have you heard of him in modern times.'

I shook my head, pretending to scratch my neck. "I've heard alot about you from my cousin, Bartolomeo d'Alviano."

I grinned. "How is the old man? Still causing mayhem?"

Fabio chuckled. "Well enough to kill you for calling him an old man."

I chuckled, and after a short meet and greet, Fabio's face turned serious. "I am off to begin preparations for Romagna. Today, Cesare has control of my estate and my men; but soon, I hope, we will be free again."

After saying our goodbyes, he left.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but we have more allies than Orsini, don't we?" I asked.

Machiavelli hesitated, as if he had divulged too much, and my anger flared briefly. I had lost my home, and my wife and mother had been attacked and was now hundreds of miles away.

Surely he would not be foolish enough to refuse us? I could get him to talk in no time! "It is the cardinal Giuliano della Rovere. He was in competition with Rodrigo for the Papacy and lost, but he is still a powerful man, and has powerful friends. He has potentially strong connections with the French, but bides his time. He knows that King Louis is only using the Borgia as long as it suits him. Above all, he hates the Borgia with a deep and enduring loathing. Do you know how many Spaniards the Borgia have placed in positions of power? We are in danger of having them control Italy."

Ezio nodded. "Then he is the man for us."

After a short rest and a meal, Machiavelli seemed intent on us causing more trouble around the city as Ezio had at the stables, killing a senior captain without being detected.

Machiavelli told us of a brothel that needed new management.

"I'll take care of it." I said after a moment, thanking my good fortune that Claudia wasn't here to hear me.

"What about the city's thieves?" Asked Ezio.

"Well, yes, but they refuse to talk to us."

Ezio frowned. "Why?"

Machiavelli shrugged, and I knew where Ezio would be going next by the look on his face.

After we got out of the tunnels, I laid a hand on Ezio's shoulder. "Take care on the road, and keep an eye on your purse."

Ezio chuckled. "Keep away from the girls."

He laughed as I gave him a rude hand gesture, and we went our seperate ways.

I arrived at the address and checked the sign: the Rosa in Fiore. There wasn't any others closeby, but it didn't look like the place that high-class men would normally frequent.

I sighed, and knocked on the door. "I must do my duty, so I gotta suck it up!"

I muttered to myself as the door opened up a second later by an attractive girl of about eighteen. She was wearing a tired-looking silk dress.

She gave me a professional smile. "Welcome, stranger! Welcome to the Rosa in Fiore."

I bowed. "Thank you. I'm not here for...that. I am here to speak to the Madonna who is in charge."

The girl became distinctly less friendly in an instant. "She is not in."

_Damn! She was suspicious already._

Before I had a chance to think of something, the door to the street burst open and another girl burst in, her hair awry, her dress disarranged. She was distraught. "Help! Help! Madonna Solari..." She sobbed, unable to continue.

After a bit, I was able to get through to her. Apparently, Madonna Solari had been taken by slavers, but had let this one go, but demanded a thousand _ducats_ in one hour.

They were on a jetti near Isola Tiberina. I was able to procure the money from a moneylender, and find the boat before the hour was through. It was large, perhaps a small ship, and I yelled for Madame Solari, holding up my purse of ducats.

There were about a dozen of the slavers, all armed with falchions. They brought her out, and I tossed the money to the captain, who slit the woman's throat anyway in callous cruelty.

"Any objections, take it up with Cesare." He nodded to the two men next to him who had pistols, and I was able to dodge their shots, and threw myself at the nearest slaver.

I finished the men with little difficulty, judging by the fact of their panic and my expertise.

I seized the captain, and slit his throat like he had done with the Madonna. It was unpleasent, but I was too angry to care.

I ransacked the meager cabin, and found a strongbox containing diamonds. I put the box and the pistoles in the saddlebags of my horse.

I noticed that one of the men still lived despite a chest wound, seized him, and snarled into his face, "If you should happen to survive, run along to that slime-ball you call your master, tell him all this was done with the compliments of Arthur Auditore. Now get lost!"

With that, I gave the man a push, and he ran away.

* * *

><p>I returned to the city, put on fresh clothes, and met up with Ezio, who had reconnected with Bartolomeo and La Volpe.<p>

La Volpe had refused to work with Machiavelli due to charges of treason that Ezio could neither conform or deny.

"So let me get this straight," I snarled, "La Volpe is letting some unproved bullshit get in the way of our cause?"

I sent a chair flying with a kick, which Ezio caught. "Settle down, _Fratellino_."

"Of all the fucking idiotic things he could do at the wrong damn time..."

Ezio raised his hand. "I agree, Brother! Right now, we must deal with it as we go along. I need you to return to the Rosa in Fiore, and check up on them."

I sighed, and did so, Ezio deciding to join me. We were allowed in this time, and led to a courtyard where a fountain with marble benches sat, and who I saw there made my jaw drop.

"Mother! Claudia! What are you doing here?"

Claudia threw herself into my arms, and we exchanged a kiss as Mother explained that they had come to lend a hand in Rome. "Ezio, we came to help."

Ezio frowned, annoyed. "I though that was what I was doing sending you to Firenze!" Claudia and Maria looked shocked, and Claudia looked affronted.

But we were interrupted by one of the girls, who asked where Madonna Solari was.

"She is dead." I said, and the girl let out a rather unladylike curse.

I wasn't too far behind. Now that our information was cut off, we needed to reattach the broken wires, so to speak.

Ezio began to protest, but the girl told him firmly that they needed someone to run things.

"I'll do it." Claudia said decisively, and Ezio wheeled on her. "You do not belong here, sister!"

She folded her arms, and I spoke up. "She knows how to run a buisness, as she has been running Mario's for several years. We are safe relying on her."

Ezio glared at me. "This is quite different, and you don't know what you are talking about!"

Suddenly, years of pent-up frustration with Ezio burst out, and I stuck my finger in his face. "While you've been gallivanting across Italy for most of those years, I've been in Mario's villa, protecting the family, and watching Claudia handling anybody that crossed us. Don't tell me what I don't know!"

We glared at each other for a moment, then Maria stepped forward, her calming voice intervening. "What other choice do you have, Ezio? You know you can trust your own sister, and you need someone quickly."

Ezio shot a look at Claudia. "You do this, Claudia, and I won't be able to help. You'll get no special protection from me."

Claudia sneered. "I've done quite well without that for twenty years. If Arthur had not come along, it would be a different story."

Ezio nodded. "First of all, I want this place thoroughly cleaned up, redecorated, improved in every way. I want this place to be the best establishment in town. And while you're at it, I want your courtesans to find the whereabouts of Caterina Sforza." He said, stone-faced.

Claudia nodded coldly, and Ezio turned to me. "I don't suppose you need to know where I need you to be?"

I shook my head, still angry. "Of course not."

Ezio nodded, turned on his heel and left.

* * *

><p>One week passed, and we slowly restored the house to it's former glory. The bordello was cleaned, redecorated, and restocked.<p>

Claudia was in her element as leader or administrator, and she didn't need much of my help. I took on the role as a kind of enforcer, or bouncer, and I noted with great amusement that the girls began referring to me and Claudia as "mother" and "father."

Most of the girls were experienced enough, but I had to train a few more to make us the best bordello in Rome, which was the overall aim of the venture. The Order was in a mess, but Machiavelli was an efficient leader, at the very least. However, I heard that La Volpe was suspicious of Machiavelli's extensive contacts enough to have him refuse to work with him.

Ezio was furious with Claudia for reasons I could not fathom, and he was displeased with me for calling him out for his past mistakes. Ezio and I had our disagreements, but it was never this raw and passionate.

I was angry at Ezio for not trusting Claudia more, and we were apart from each other most of the time.

Machiavelli was the leader of the Order for now, but even he knew that Ezio was our backbone.

I had made it quite clear that I wasn't interested in leadership. Advisor, teacher, but not leader. It was with very little surprise that I learned that Ezio was training new Assassins. What did surprise me is that Ezio told me nothing about his activities.

I just happened to see an Assassin ambush laid and led by Ezio himself. I was infuriated and insulted that Ezio had told me nothing of such an ambush!

On a visit to Machiavelli's office, I sat in a chair, trying to hold back my rage. Claudia was sitting by the fire a few feet away from me, having just reported the Rosa in Fiore's ascent to glory. Machiavelli watched me, and I suddenly realized that his gaze held an air of trepidation. Good.

Claudia watched me, and I could see the excitement in her eyes. She had rarely seen me lose my control. I had always been one of the calmest of our Order.

All it would take was one word, and Machiavelli knew me as much as Mario did, if not more. "I heard from Ezio that you stumbled into one of his ambushes."

Niccolo said, and I glared at him. "You heard that, did you?"

Niccolo clasped his hands together, regarding me. "This is not what we need right now, this pointless bickering. We have enough trouble without you and Ezio fighting like children."

I fixed him with a look. "If he would treat my wife with the respect that she deserved and stopped acting like an ass, then I'd consider the matter closed."

Niccolo paused, then spoke slowly. "But now it is different? He couldn't have stayed with Claudia and Maria at Monterrigioni, though he wanted to, all of us in this room know it. Do you really think he didn't miss his family?"

I nodded. "Granted, but the playing board has changed, and I haven't heard from him directly in at least a week. I've wrote to him many times over the years, and it is only because of some hasty words, however valid, that he won't tell me anything?"

Machiavelli shrugged. "Perhaps he has been too busy?"

I shook my head, and my eyes met his. "He seems to keep in constant contact with you and the others. I'm not a damned fool, Niccolo!" I finished, my temper fraying quickly.

Niccolo smiled, and nodded. "Good focus. I admit that he has done so."

I stood, and leaned against his desk, my temper unleashing. "I have always believed in him, always! Through thick and thin, I have stood by him! Everybody in this damn Order knows it!"

I paused, feeling a presence behind me, and I turned to see Ezio in the doorway, staring at me.

For the first time in a long time, I didn't know what to do.

I looked into the eyes that I knew so well, and realized that he didn't hate me or Claudia. He loved us, and I could see it in his eyes.

Claudia stepped foward, and told him that Caterina would be in Rome at the Palace within a few days. He gave her a smile, and turned back to me. "I have not forgotten, little Brother, and I am sorry that you do not feel as if we are comrades. That is far from the truth. You have been my voice of reason for years, and one of my greatest friends. You were right when you said that I haven't been home much over the past years, but I did want to be."

He stepped forward, and clasped my shoulders. "Let us forget this quarreling. Together, we can do anything."

I nodded. "Yeah. Together, like always." I replied, and he left the room.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me! We have to go in there?!" Me and Ezio stared at the <em>Castel Saint Angelo<em>, where Caterina Sforza was being held.

Machiavelli stood next to us, his arms folded. "Rome will heal quickly once Cesare and Rodrigo have gone. Do not repeat your mistake in the Vault. You must kill them now." He said, ignoring my outburst.

I received the same message from Claudia, blackmailing me into doing just that with an ease and speed that still had me wondering how she did so.

"Yeah, I get that, but this time is different. They've got three times the guards, we have to kill two of the most protected men in Italy, and now we have to rescue a damsel in distress?" I snarled.

Ezio glared at me. "Caterina is a powerful ally. She is practically one of us. If we help her now, while she is weak, she will aid us in return."

I sighed, knowing that tone. "Is that all she is to you, Ezio: An ally? Don't give me that horse-shit!"

Ezio folded his arms. "You would do the same for Claudia, and you know it."

I opened my mouth, but Machiavelli cut in. "Cesare and the Pope first, then Caterina." With that, he left.

We looked up at the sheer walls of the ancient, circular structure, the mausoleum of the emperor Hadrian over a millenia earlier, now an unassailiable fortress.

"_Insieme per la victore_? (Together to victory?)" Ezio asked, clasping my right forearm.

_"Insieme_ (Together)." I said, returning his grip with my own. The fortress was large and complicated, but Ezio and I knew that nothing was impregnable.

Once we planned our routes, we began to make our way slowly and carefully up, making sure to keep away from the torches to stay out of plain sight. Halfway up, we came to an opening, an unglazed window in a stone frame, beneath which was a walkway for guardsmen. It was deserted.

We made our way along the walkway to what looked like a stable yard. Four men were walking there, and I recognized them all. Cesare was holding some kind of conference with three of his chief lieutenants: the French general Octavien de Valois; Cesare's close associate Juan de Borgia de Romani; and a lean man in black with a cruel, scarred face: Micheletto Corella, Cesare's most trusted man and killer.

"Forget the Pope," Cesare was saying. "You answer only to me. Rome is the pillar that holds the entire enterprise aloft, and she cannot wavor, and neither can you!"

I raised my eyebrows in interest. The Frenchman asked about the Vatican, and Cesare laughed contemptuously. "What? That tired old man's club? Play along with the Cardinals for now, but soon we shall have no more need of them."

With that, he went through a door leading from the stable yard, leaving the other three alone.

"Well, it looks as if he's left Rome to us." Juan said after a few seconds.

"Then the city shall be in good hands." Micheletto said coldly.

We listened for a moment longer, then left, hearing things we already knew. We continued our climb around the outer wall, in our quest to locate Caterina's whereabouts.

* * *

><p>Soon after, we saw light coming from another open window, having a ledge we could rest on. Doing so, we looked cautiously through the window into a candlelit corridor with plain wooden walls.<p>

Lucrezia was there, sitting on an upholstered bench, writing in a notebook. She looked up every once in a while, as if expecting someone.

A few minutes later, Cesare came through a door at the far end of the corridor and made his way hurriedly toward his sister. "Lucrezia," he said and kissed her. It was no fraternal kiss, and I gagged silently.

Once they had greeted one another, he took her hands from around his neck, held them in his, and said, "I hope you are treating our guest with kindness."

Lucrezia grimaced. "That mouth on her! How I'd love to sew it shut."

Cesare smiled. "I rather like it open, myself."

She frowned and said archly, "Oh, really?"

Ignoring this, Cesare continued: "Have you talked to our father about the funds requested by my banker?"

She shrugged, looking grouchy. "The Pope is at the Vatican just now, but he might need some convincing when he returns."

She sighed, and embraced him, nuzzling against him. "It gets quite lonely sometimes without you here. You and I spend so little time together these days, busy as you are with your other conquests."

Cesare held her to him. "Don't worry, Kitten. Soon, once I have secured the throne of Italy, you are going to be my queen; and your loneliness will be a thing of the past!"

I raised my eyebrows as they parted with a lingering kiss, going in opposite directions. "The Borgias are one fucked up family! Kids these days!"

Ezio nodded. "Follow her, and I'll take Cesare. When you find Caterina, free her, then wait for me."

I nodded. "My pleasure. I don't suppose killing Bleach Blondie is an option?"

He chuckled. "Concentrate on Caterina for now. We don't kill women if we can help it."

After he was gone, I muttered, "Spoilsport!"

* * *

><p>Grumbling, I looked for another window. There<em>: <em>high up on the western side of the Castel, I noticed a small window, set deep in the wall, from which a faint light came.

When I reached it, I saw that there was no sill on which I could rest, but there was a narrow transom projecting above the window, which I could cling to with one hand.

The room was empty, though a torch burned on one wall. It looked like a guardroom, though, so I hoped I was on the right track.

Farther along to the right, I noticed a window with bars on it. I made my way over, and peered through it. Bingo!

Caterina sat in chains not far away, and suddenly the door to the cell shook with a thunderous hammering.

"Open up!" I heard Lucrezia cry, and the guards did so. Once inside the cell, with one of her guards, she rushed over to Caterina, and pulled Caterina to her feet, bringing their faces close.

"You bitch! How was your journey from Forli to Rome? Did you ride in Cesare's private carrage? What did you get up to?"

Caterina looked her in the eye. "You're pathetic, Lucrezia!"

Enraged, Lucrezia picked up an iron rod, and hit her across the back with it. "Perhaps you will remember this. That's put you in your place at last!" Lucrezia snarled in jealousy as Caterina screamed in pain, and then Lucrezia left the cell. "Lock it, and give me the key."

The guard did so, and Lucrezia disappeared.

The best way to reach the cell would be from above. I climbed up until I came to another opening, giving onto a guard's walkway, and I followed two guards as they made their way along a hallway until I came to a doorway in the wall from which a stone stairway led downward.

I had climbed two flights too high, so I descended the steps, and found myself in a corridor made of stone. I doubled back in the direction of Caterina's cell, along other cells, until I heard voices that included the guard's that I had heard, coming my way.

I ducked into a open cell, and watched them pass by. After waiting until I could no longer hear or see them, I jogged the way they came, and finally reached her cell.

She saw me through the bars, and her jaw dropped.

"Good evening, Ma'am." I said, smiling at her.

"Arthur Auditore!" She breathed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I smirked. "I was just passing by to give my regards to the Pope and his douchebag family, and I just _happened_ to find you here! _What a shock_!"

Caterina shook her head. "For heaven's sake, Arthur, you think this is a time for jokes?"

I sighed, feigning hurt feelings. "You're no fun! Now then, I'm getting you out of here, courtesy of my brother, who is on his way here."

Caterina frowned. "If you do, Cesare will hunt you down like a dog."

I chuckled. "He's already trying to do that, but Ezio's preoccupied with him at the moment."

I stepped closer. "Speaking of dogs, I noticed that Lucrezia looked kinda close to a dog, and Cesare hunts her in another way, of course, so I find that fitting. Kids these days, huh?"

Caterina laughed lightly as I paused for breath. "Now! Do the Feds have another key I could use to open this damn thing?"

She shook her head. "Probably not, and if you were so close, why didn't you stop her?"

I held my hands up in innocence. "Lighten up, Countess! I was outside the window."

She looked surprised. "Out there? Are you mad?"

I chuckled. "Just athletic. Now, Lucrezia's got the key, so I'd better go get it. Any idea where Cersei Lannister is?"

Caterina paused, ignorant of the Game of Thrones reference. "I heard her mention that her quarters are at the very top of the Castel."

I grinned. "Then it's good as mine. Stay of sight here, and don't go anywhere."

Caterina cast me a look. "I'm not going anywhere!" She said dryly as I left, and I smirked. _Good point!_

* * *

><p>I made my way up the contours of the outer walls of the Castel, becoming quite familiar with them.<p>

I was glad to see that it became easier to climb as I climbed higher, and soon, I hauled myself onto the highest parapet.

The drop on the other side was slight, from which stairs led down to a garden. A rooftop garden in the center of which was a stone building, one story high, with a flat roof. It had broad windows, so the place was no extra fortification, and the light of many candles blazed within, disclosing opulent and tastefully decorated rooms.

The walkway was deserted, but the garden was not. On a bench under the spreading bows of a button-wood tree, Lucrezia sat, holding hands with a handsome young man whom I recognized as one of Rome's leading romantic actors, Pietro Benintendi.

_'Cesare was going to love this_,' I thought, as I made my way as close as I could get without being seen, and listened reluctantly.

"I love you so, I want to sing it to the heavens," Pietro was saying ardently.

But she shushed him, warning him what would happen if Cesare found them out by telling him about her late husband's murder at the hands of Cesare.

Pietro looked nervous, but she assured that they were safe from Cesare, who had gone to Urbino to continue his campaigning. They kissed, and as I shifted my position, I accidentally kicked a brick loose, and into the garden.

I froze, cursing silently as the couple jumped apart.

"What was that?" Lucrezia said. "No one is allow access here!"

Pietro left, blurbing some pathetic excuse. Lucrezia stood for a moment, then snapped her fingers.

Out of the shelter of some tall shrubs, one of her personal guardsman appeared and bowed. "I heard the entire exchange, my Lady, and can vouch for it."

Lucrezia nodded. "Good. Tell Cesare. Let's see how he feels when the boot is one the other foot." The guard left with a bow.

Left by herself, Lucrezia began plucking petals off of a Marguerite, one by one. "He loves me; he loves me not; he loves me; he loves me not..."

I slipped down the nearest staircase, and made my way toward her.

She saw me, and stared at me with no fear and only slight surprise, due to my clumsiness earlier. Well, if she had any guards concealed in the garden, I would shorten their shift.

"Howdy, Blondie! Sorry to interrupt your date, but I had one of my rare clumsy moments." I said, bowing slightly.

"Well, well. Arthur Auditore da Firenze."

She gave me her hand to kiss. _Pretenses, and all that_. "How pleasant to meet you properly at last. I've heard so much about you and your brother, especially recently. It's a pity Cesare is no longer here. He would have enjoyed this."

I smiled at her. "I wish I could say that the pleasure is mine, but it isn't! Now then, from what I have seen, Cesare and you have an interestingly close relationship, one that both of you seem to _enjoy_."

She glared at me, all pretense gone.

I raised my hands politely. "I've got no beef with you personally, or I would have killed you and your current love interest earlier. There is a certain key that you have that I must take. Now, fork it over, and I won't give you a spanking for being a _very_ naughty girl!"

Her eyes hardened. "I'm afraid that it is impossible."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself. Now, let's make this quick and painless, shall we?" I closed in on her, keeping her fingernails in full view.

"Guards!" She shrieked, slashing at my eyes.

I seized her hands, wrenched them behind her, and tied them with ropes from my pouch.

Flinging her to the ground, I placed one foot on her dress so that she could not run, and faced the oncoming guards.

"Bring it on, Geek-bait!"

Luckily, there were few and they were lightly armed. I cut down one with my sword, ignoring the snarling Lucrezia under my foot.

One of the two remaining guards lunged at my chest. I parried upward, locking the guards of both blades, and swung my Hidden Dagger into one of their heads. Two down.

The final man rushed foward, and I flicked my right arm hard, sending the blade of the second guard spiraling into the last man's face, and gave it a kick, driving it in.

I picked up Lucrezia, who was now thankfully silent, and pulled her to her feet.

"Now come on, _Brother-fucker_!" I said. "And keep that overly-pretty mouth of yours shut. If you don't, I will have to cut out your tongue, which will not make Cesare happy."

I dragged her toward the door through which Pietro had left, and half pushed, half dragged her toward the cells.

"Rescuing princesses from castles now? How romantic!"

I shrugged. "I didn't want to come here, but _meh_!"

She snorted. "I suppose you think you're achieving great things, charging around, causing havoc, killing whomever you wish."

I rolled my eyes. "Not half as much as your scumbag father or your brother. Don't be a hypocrite."

She rambled on as I was forced to hold her and keep an eye out for any guards at the same time. "The Pazzi family were all killed by you and your family! The women were forbidden to marry and the family tombstones were erased, wiped from history, just like that! You and your Assassin friends ignore the consequences of your actions. Unlike you, Cesare kills for a higher purpose, and he will rule over-"

I interrupted her by slamming her against the bars of the cell, my hand at her throat. Rage swept through me as I remembered my parents, my own hatred making my blood boil.

"Listen, you spoiled little _bitch_! My parents were Templars, and they trained me as an Assassin to protect them from their enemies, never intending to tell me the truth: that they were planning to overthrow their fellow Templars to gain power!"

My face was close to hers, and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"They were killed by their fellow Templars before they could carry out their plans, and I escaped, and came to the Auditores. Don't talk to me about _higher purposes_ when Templars care nothing for themselves! Your father and brother are even worse. Any more whimpering or sass from you, and I will feed you your own _brains_. Understood?"

She nodded, and I pulled her to Caterina's cell, and was surprised to see Ezio waiting for me.

"About damn time!" I said, gladly handing Lucrezia to him. "She's all yours, thank Dixie!"

He dragged her close to the cell, and Caterina smiled at her unpleasantly. "_Salutee_, Lucrezia! How I've missed you."

Lucrezia gave her a look of black hate. "_Go fuck yourself, you whore_!" She snarled in Italian.

"Charming as always," said Caterina. "Ezio, bring her close, and I will take the key."

This done, she passed the key to Ezio who helped her unlock the door and her chains, and I shoved Lucrezia into the cell.

"Guards!" She screamed, and I punched her on a reflex, knocking her out cold.

"Really, _Fratellino_?" Ezio asked tiredly.

I shrugged. "You didn't have to listen to her as much as I did!"

"Thank you." Caterina said, patting me on the cheek as we put the unconcious Lucrezia into the chains and locked them.

"My pleasure." I replied with a smile, taking pleasure from the fact that I saw that I had given the little 'kitten' a black eye.

We stood and looked at each other. "My heroes." She said drily.

I chuckled and Ezio ignored her. "Can you walk?" He asked her, and she tried to, but failed. "I'll carry her. You take care of any guards." Ezio told me, picking her up bridal-style.

I nodded, and we left the cell.

* * *

><p>We traversed the castle, taking the word of Caterina that stables were near the gate so that we could get the hell out with relative ease.<p>

I was paying most of my attention to keeping out for the guards, but I did get enough information from Ezio's conversations with Caterina to understand that Ezio's feelings for Caterina weren't exactly returned.

"Politics, I understand." Ezio said, his voice full of pain. It was all I could do not to turn around to give him a pat on the back.

We came to a door, and Caterina said, "Through the door is a drop with a ladder that we must go down to get to the stables."

We opened the door, and approached the drop, which was about twenty feet down, with a pile of straw at the bottom.

Ezio glanced at me, and I knew what he was going to do.

"Ezio, that may not be a good idea." I warned, as Ezio placed her over the hole.

"Don't you dare!" Caterina warned my brother, but he let her drop.

She fell with a shriek, and Ezio sniggered, then joined her. Shaking my head and chuckling, I joined them also.

"Sons of a whore! Never do that to me again!" Caterina snarled at us, as Ezio picked her up again.

It was all I could do from bursting into laughter as we got three horses, and rode out of the castle, and onto the heavily-guarded bridge leading the the Vatican.

"Hasta la vista, assholes!" I shouted at the stunned guards, giving them the finger as we rode to the other side of the bridge, my Rebel Yell echoing off through the streets of Rome.

I stopped my horse, and Ezio looked back at me. "What the hell are you doing?"

I grinned at him. "Somebody has to keep them occupied while you escape. Get out of here, Brother!"

Ezio fidgeted in the saddle. It was the first time that we had tried this kind of distraction, and Ezio did not look happy at my nigh-suicidal decision.

"_DAMMIT, MOVE_!" I roared, and he nodded. It was the first time in recent memory that I had ordered him to do anything.

Caterina looked at me as I turned my horse to face the oncoming guards. "Come back in one peice, or I will never forgive myself!" She called as she left with Ezio.

As soon as I saw that they were gone, not to mention going on complete guesswork, I kicked my horse through the incompetent jack-asses guarding the bridge, back through the stables to the grain and powder store, seizing a torch from the its sconce as I passed by. I threw it into the hole, then wheeled around, and charged back for the bridge.

This time, the guards were waiting in a cordon, and faced me with halberds raised. Screaming like a madman, I kicked my horse straight at the line of guards. Unfortunately, I didn't notice that one of them had a crossbow, and paid for it.

I yelled as a bolt hit me in the right side, near my hip, and I lost my balance from the force of the blow. I slumped from the saddle at the same time as an almighty explosion erupted from the stables, and the distracted guards ducked instinctively, letting my horse jump over them in a perfect arc, as if jumping a fence.

Well, my guess worked out rather well! There must have been gunpowder in there. Leaving panic and complete confusion in my wake, I rode in the direction of the setting sun.

I could deal with the pain, which was one of the few downsides that I had found in this lifestyle.

"Like everything else we Auditores do: that is going to leave a mark!" I said to myself.

I_ loved my job_!

* * *

><p>"Ouch, careful!" I yelped as a doctor tended to my wound, back at our Tiber Island hideout. The wound was sizeable, and I had lost alot of blood.<p>

"It would make it considerably easier if you would stay still, _Messere_!" The doctor snarled.

Caterina lay on a makeshift bed, her feet being tended to. "I'm relieved that you weren't harmed worse." Caterina said to me, Ezio standing next to her.

La Volpe stood nearby, cleaning a dagger. Suddenly, the main door opened, and Machiavelli entered, looking drawn and stressed. "What of Cesare and Rodrigo?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said, feigning hurt feelings, and pointed to Ezio. "Ezio put me in charge of the Countess, while he took those two."

Ezio and I both noted the tension between our two fellow Assassins, as Machiavelli faced Ezio.

My brother sighed. "Cesare left almost immediatley for Urbino. As for Rodrigo, he was at the Vatican."

Machiavelli frowned. "That is odd. Rodrigo should have been at the Castelo."

La Volpe cut in. "_Very_ odd indeed."

If Machiavelli noticed the dig, he ignored it. "A wasted opportunity. No offense." He added to Caterina, who replied that she took no offense.

I chuckled. "Well, it wasn't completely a loss. I gave Blondie a black eye on our way out, and we left her in chains as well, the same she had used on the Countess. no less!"

La Volpe and Caterina burst into laughter, while Machiavelli and my brother ignored me.

"Now that Cesare has gone to Urbino, we must concentrate on building our forces here." Ezio said, and Machiavelli nodded.

"True. Now that we have gathered more Assassins to our cause, we should go after him, and cut him down."

I raised my hand. "Aren't you forgetting the French army that son of a monkey has?"

Caterina spoke up. "Arthur is right. I have seen his army, and it is massive. You would never reach him."

Machiavelli grimaced, and focused on Ezio. "You speak as if you were already our leader. The post has not been officialy discussed, let alone ratified, by our council."

I snorted. "To hell with the council! We need a leader, and we need one now."

La Volpe joined the conversation. "Arthur is right. We have no time for councils and ratifications. We need to consolidate the Brotherhood once again, and, in my opinion, Ezio is the man for the job." I nodded to La Volpe, but I wasn't sure what his motives were for speaking out against Machiavelli.

I had to calm this situation down, as I had done time and time again in the past, and I looked at Machiavelli, and began to speak. "Calmly, gentlemen! Machiavelli, I appeal to you, the two of the most senior of the Assassins left. Bartolomeo is bound to agree. Let us make a decision now, in secret if it must be, and later we can have a formal vote on the issue."

Machiavelli stared at me for a long moment, and I was surprised to see pride in the man's eyes. He shrugged, and nodded.

"I will not fail you." Ezio said. "Gilberto, bring Bartolomeo and Claudia here. Arthur, stay with the Countess, and wait until Claudia arrives to have a look at you. She seemed most..._upset_ to hear of your injury. Niccolo, come with me."

I groaned as the Assassins did as they were bidden. I had seen the glint in Ezio's eyes when he said 'upset,' and I knew that meant trouble. There were times when I wanted to give my brother a punch in the face, and this was one of those times.

"You really do love them, don't you?" I turned to Caterina, who had just spoken. She was watching me with a smile that seemed both wistful and affectionate. "Of course. Claudia is my soul mate and my wife, and Ezio's my brother, and my best friend. I would die for them."

She sighed. "I wish there were more men like you, Arthur."

I went violently red. "You'd better keep from saying that around Claudia. She can be possessive."

BANG! The door opened due partly due to La Volpe's hand turning the knob, but mostly due to a kick that sent it crashing against the wall. La Volpe entered, sending me a smirk before stepping aside.

Claudia stood, framed in the doorway, a look of fury on her face.

"Hello, sweetheart. Have I ever told you that you look sexy when you are angry?" Caterina snorted at my weak attempt to pacify my wife, and La Volpe shook his head in amused disgust as Claudia approached.

She sent Caterina a nod before turning to me. I sighed as the doctor suddenly and very hurriedly finished sewing my wounded flesh together. I glanced down at my wound, and noticed that he was indeed finished. I understood his haste. As Claudia came within arm-reach, I realized that Hurricane Claudia was about to strike.

_Fantastic!_

To my surprise, I was still alive and in one piece when she finished.

She only slapped me across the face several times, cursing in Italian for being a irresponsible and reckless ass.

I think I got off easy this time, but there wouldn't be a next time anyway. Claudia was the only woman I truly loved...and feared.

* * *

><p>A few days passed before I was back in shape, and I sat in a chair with Machiavelli and Caterina next to me, the latter still weakened from her stay at the Castelo.<p>

I looked up when Ezio entered, and I nodded to him before Machiavelli spoke without preamble. "Where have you been?"

Ezio gave him an annoyed look. "We all have our secrets. What have you been up to?"

Machiavelli smiled. "Just odds and ends."

They eyed each other, and I knew that each was trying to read the others intentions. Machiavelli was loyal to the Order, but I wondered if the ever-ambitious Machiavelli resented Ezio's authority.

La Volpe certainly seemed to think so, and I had a bad feeling about La Volpe, who seemed to mistrust Niccolo's connections, and this kind of conflict in the Order would not do any good at all right now.

The door opened, and La Volpe and Claudia entered. La Volpe nodded, and Claudia moved over to me, and placed a kiss on my lips, which I returned. She had her brief rages, but that didn't stop us from loving each other with a passion that two decades could not cool down.

"What news?" Ezio asked, after greeting Claudia with a cold nod.

I winced as Claudia's fingers clenched my shoulder as La Volpe answered. "Bartolomeo sends his apologies. It seems that General Valois has had another stab at attacking the barracks. They redoubled the assault, but holding their ground." He finished as we all sat down.

"Then why do we wait?" I asked.

"I suggest that we either go after their supplies or Cesare's followers." Machiavelli said.

"Thank you, Niccolo," said Ezio evenly. "My plan is to attack both. If we can cut off his funds, Cesare will lose his army and return without his men. How does he get his money?"

La Volpe spoke up. "We know that he depends for much of his money on Rodrigo, and Rodrigo's banker is Agostino Chigi. But Cesare also has his own banker, whose identity has yet to be confirmed, though we have our suspicions."

Claudia spoke up next. "We know someone, a client at the Rosa in Fiore, who owes that banker money. The senator Egidio Troche is complaining about interest rates all the time."

Ezio nodded. "Bene. Then we must follow that up."

Machiavelli spoke next. "There's something else. We have news that they are planning to station French troops on the road that leads to Castel Sant'Angelo. Your attack must have really rattled them. And apparently Cesare is planning to return to Rome, immediatley. Quite why, so soon, is beyond me."

I raised my hand. "It's probably because I gave his sister, or should I say lover, a black eye. Bitch had it coming!" Claudia giggled, Ezio grinned, and Machiavelli's mouth twitched upward.

"In any case," He continued, "When he does arrive, he'll be so well guarded that you'll never get to him."

Ezio considered this. "Seems to be that our best course of action is to corner this French general, Octavien, and kill him. Once he's out of the way, Bartolomeo will have the Frenchmen on the defensive, and they'll abandon their guard duty at the Castel."

Caterina spoke for the first time. "Even so, Ezio, even with those troops gone, the Papal Guard will continue to protect the bridge and the main gate."

"Ah," said La Volpe, "but there's a side entrance. Lucrezia's latest plaything, the actor Pietro Benintendi, has a key."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who, that _Putz_? I saw him with her at the Castelo. I ruined their romantic evening, as a matter of fact."

La Volpe nodded. "I'll have my men find out where he is."

Caterina smiled. "Sounds like a good idea. I'd like to help. We should be able to scare that key out of him, and he'll stop seeing Lucrezia. Anything to rob that bitch of any pleasure."

La Volpe raised a hand. "There is a catch, Countess. I'm sorry, but your name is being shouted on street corners, and there a rich reward for your capture. I tried to bribe a few of them recently, but it was like trying to attack the Castelo with a broomstick."

There was a silence. Then Caterina rose, letting the rug fall. "Then it appears that I have overstayed my welcome."

Ezio and I tried to protest, for different reasons. Ezio was sweet on her, and I wanted all the allies we could get.

"I am in danger here, and a liability to you." She said firmly. She was looking at Machiavelli as she spoke. "Isn't that so, Niccolo?" He was silent, and when she looked at me, so was I.

"I am answered," Caterina said. "I will make my preparations at once."

As she prepared to leave, me and Claudia helped Caterina gather clothes and provisions. Out of nowhere, I found myself being hugged by her. I realized that I had begun to think of her as a good friend, but I knew it wasn't meant to be between her and Ezio.

"I will miss you, Countess." I said, kissing her hand.

She gave me a smile. "Take care of yourself, Arthur."

And with that, she returned to preparations. I watched her and Ezio argue, and I could hear the pain in Ezio's voice.

I felt a hand squeeze mine, and I turned to see Claudia. "Let's leave them alone." She suggested, and I nodded. Before the Countess left, she called to Ezio and I: "_Vittoria agli Assassini!"_ When the Countess had left, I walked up to Ezio, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

He looked back at me, and I flinched at the pain in his eyes. "This won't be the last woman you will have, Ezio. Don't give up," I said, pulling him into a one-armed hug

At this time, I was not an Assassin. I was simply a brother who was there for another when he needed me most. That was what families are for, isn't it?

After a few moments, Ezio straightened. "Grazie, Brother." I nodded, and we shouted together after Caterina: "_Vittoria agli Assassini_!"

* * *

><p>With Cesare's return imminent, Ezio was forced to put his grief aside, and get on with his job. He wanted me, as Co-leader of the Rosa in Fiore, to look into our only lead for the banker.<p>

"So, Claudia, where would this Senator be?" I asked back at her..._our_ bordello.

She shrugged, a coy smile on her face. "You'll probably find him on the Campidoglio. Surely you don't need help for that?"

I chuckled, and she gasped as I nuzzled the hollow of her throat. "Shrew! What does he look like,_ Bella_ (Beautiful)?"

She sniggered. "Oh, I don't know, _bello _(handsome). Maybe average?"

I took her in my arms. "Don't play games with me, Vixen!" Claudia relented slightly, partly due to the fact that my hands were inches from her bodice.

She smacked them away before speaking. "He's maybe sixty, lean, worried looking, clean shaven, grey hair, lesser height than you. His name is Egido Troche. He is the stubborn type, pessimistic, set in his ways. You'll have your work cut out trying to get to him."

I smiled. "Good girl. Now, Ezio intends me to track down this 'Banker' and kill him. He's got a good idea on where he is, but I need to know his exact whereabouts. This senator will lead me straight to him."

Claudia shrugged. "The Banker's security's pretty tight. So would Ezio's be, if he had any." Her tone darkened while speaking of her estranged brother.

"You think his isn't?"

She stuck up her nose. "As if I cared."

I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close. "If he is being tough with you, it's because he worries. I'll set him straight. In the meantime, once we have neutralized the Banker, I need our girls to get his money to a place of safety."

She nodded. "Just let me know when, or most likely, if you succeed."

I laughed, and made to leave, but Claudia pulled me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and gazed into my eyes. "Did I mention that I require payment for the information?" She asked seductively, and I grinned. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement!"

Our lips crashed together, and we collapsed on the nearest couch in a secluded room.

* * *

><p>An hour later, after a frenzied session of love-making, I reluctantly set off for the Capitoline Hill, the administrative center of Rome.<p>

It didn't take me long to find him. A man fitting my wife's description was surrounded by Borgia guards, some of them Cesare's personal guard, judging by their doublets.

The men argued, then the Borgia guards began to attack the man.

I took care of them quickly, and the old man was sufficiently pleased enough to help me, and it didn't take long to convince him to cooperate. "I want to know where Cesare's banker is. Where he works. Where he is, and most of all who he is." In return for the information, I had to get money to pay off the Senator's debts, which didn't take long.

A few hours later, I returned to him with the money. Very surprised, Egidio took the money.

I told him to keep a sharp eye on the politics of the city, and to send any money to the Rosa in Fiore. I made it back to Ezio, who told me to wait at the Bordello while he took care of the Banker. When he and I got there, I heard Claudia shout my name, and I ran to the front door, and stopped short.

There was half a dozen of Borgia men lying dead on the floor, and Claudia standing nearby, a bloody dagger in her hand. The door crashed open, and Ezio charged in, and also stopped.

"What?" Claudia asked, annoyed at the attention she was getting.

"My sister knows how to wield a knife." Ezio said, and glanced at me.

I gave him a nod. "Yes, I trained her."

Claudia smiled proudly. "And I'm ready to do it again."

Ezio nodded. "Spoken like a true Auditore."

An instant later, they were in each other's arms. "Thank freaking Minerva!" I said, and Maria added, "Finally you two came to your senses. It's about time!"

* * *

><p>While Ezio and La Volpe were busy rescuing Pietro from the hands of Micheletto (Cesare had wizened up to Lucrezia), I was told to stay with Claudia and Maria.<p>

The three of us realized that Madame Solari had ties to the Vatican, and were forced to rid ourselves of the girls that were loyal to her.

When Ezio returned, I met up with him, and informed him of what had happened, and then continued. "There's something else. We have word that ambassadors from King Ferdinand of Spain and the Holy Roman Emperor have arrived in Rome. It seems that they want an alliance with Cesare, why I do not know. Whatever it is, it sure as hell can't be good."

Ezio nodded. "I have faith that you and Claudia will handle that. I'm going to take care of the French."

I nodded. "Good. I'll be right with you."

Ezio shook his head. "Not this time, brother. I need you to stay close to Claudia and Maria. The Borgia might be planning something involving them, at least, that's what I heard Micheletto say to his men."

I was going to protest, but when I heard about the threat to my dear ones, my heart froze.

"I will be vigilant, brother. Be safe." He nodded, and left in a hurry.

* * *

><p>One week passed before Ezio returned victorious, the French heading for home with their general dead. The threat on Claudia and Maria never fruitioned into anything, save for a few skirmises I had with the Centi Occhi, a band of thieves who were in Cesare's pocket.<p>

Not only that, Ezio had also managed to convince La Volpe to trust Machiavelli.

My brother never ceased to amaze me, I thought as I walked next to him on our way to a convocation Ezio had ordered of the Brotherhood at the hideaway at Tiber Island.

"How do things stand here in Rome now?" Ezio asked me.

"Much better, Ezio. With the French army running for their mommies, Cesare has lost his boys. Claudia says that the Spanish and the Holy Roman ambassadors have left for home, and La Volpe's men have dealt with the Cento Occhi."

Ezio nodded. "There is still much to do."

We entered the door, and found Claudia and our friends waiting for us. I looked down at Claudia, who was fidgeting with excitement. Today was an important day for her, for she would soon be one of the Brotherhood.

We gathered in the inner room of the hideout. A fire blazed on a hearth in the middle of the floor.

After we had greeted each other and taken our places, Machiavelli stood and intoned in Arabic: "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The Wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. We work in the Dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins."

Ezio stood also, and nodded to me.

I stood, and spoke to my wife. "Claudia. We dedicate our lives to protecting the freedom of humanity. Our uncle Mario, our father, Ezio, and I stood at a fire similar to this one, engaged in the same task. Now, I offer the choice to you: of joining us."

Ezio extending his hand, and she placed hers in his.

Machiavelli withdrew from the fire a familiar branding iron ending in two small semicircles, which could be brought together by means of a lever in the handle. "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." He said, and the rest of us echoed him.

Machiavelli applied the branding iron to Claudia's index finger, and closed the clamp. Claudia winced, but did not cry out. Ezio had to put an arm out to stop me from punching Machiavelli on principle.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood." He told her formally. "Sisterhood, too?" She asked, rubbing a soothing ointment onto her burned finger that Bartolomeo offered her.

I grinned. "Your wish is my command." I replied, and Machiavelli smiled, then turned to my brother. All eyes were drawn to him as well.

"We have not seen eye to eye on many issues," he began, and stopped Ezio from arguing by continuing. "But your brother Arthur has been right about you all along. You have proven again and again that you were exactly what this Order needed."

Ezio glanced at me, and I blushed as Machiavelli continued, "You have led the charge against the Templars, carried our flag proud and high, and steadily rebuilt our Brotherhood." He looked around, especially at me.

"The moment has come to put Ezio where he belongs: at the head of the Assassin Order." I grinned, holding Claudia close as I watched the proceedings with pride.

"Ezio Auditore di Firenze. You will now be known as the Grand Mentor of our Order. You will now be known as '_Il Mentore_,' the guardian of our Brotherhood and our secrets."

My brother stepped forward and repeated the words central to the Creed:

"Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember that nothing is true, and that everything is permitted."

After we had repeated his formula, Ezio spoke up.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I need to deal with something personal." The Grand Master looked at Machiavelli, who nodded. Ezio approached me, and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You have been my most loyal and trusted friend, and now, though you have continuously refused a reward many times, I name you High Protector of our Order. I want to make sure I have you as my right hand in the days to come."

I straightened, and nodded. "As you wish, Mentore." With that, I followed after Claudia as she made her Leap of Faith.

We held each other for a long time, then returned to the Rosa in Fiore. We had a battle to win!

* * *

><p>Ezio and I watched the Castel's current guards, who were French soldiers, pack up and head out.<p>

"And that is how you scatter the roaches. I still don't know how the hell you managed it." I commented to Ezio as we passed over the bridge to the Castel.

"Luck and skill, little brother." Ezio replied. I grimaced in agreement as we made our way up the ramparts, and we were soon able to look down on the courtyard below.

Cesare was there, talking to one of the guards: "I need to see the Pope, now!" The man sounded urgent, almost panicked.

My jaw clenched, my hatred of him increasing ever since he started targeting my family, especially Claudia. Only recently, she had been injured in a Templar raid.

"Of course, your Grace. You will find His Holiness in his private apartments at the top of the Castel."

I looked at Ezio as Cesare left the couryard. "Do you think we can beat him there?"

Ezio grinned. "Can birds fly?"

With a laugh, both of us started the long climb up the Castel. We got to the garden where I had accosted Lucrezia, and slipped through it towards the Papal apartments.

Since the place was heavily guarded, we decided to climb up one of the principal windows of the building. Both of us shared a hunch that this would be a window giving onto the Pope's principal chamber, and it paid off.

It had a broad external sill on one end of which we could perch out of sight. Using the blades of our daggers, we were able to pry a sidelight open a fraction, so that we could could see and hear anything that might be said.

* * *

><p>Rodrigo, Pope Alexander the Sixth, was alone in the room, standing by a table on which sat a large silver bowl full of red apples, whose position he was nervously adjusting.<p>

"The apples are probably poisoned, knowing him." I whispered to Ezio, just as the door to the room opened and Cesare entered. He was clearly furious.

"What the hell is going on?" He began.

"I don't know what you mean." Rodrigo said. He sounded calm, but I could tell that he was nervous.

"Oh yes, you do! My funds have been cut off, and my troops dispersed."

Rodrigo smiled. "Agostini Chigi is the man you need to talk to, thanks to the Assassins, who took care of your banker. Financial difficulties strike all of us from time to time, my boy, even those of us with armies and overweening ambition."

Cesare ignored this. "Are you going to get Chigi to release money for me or not?"

The Pope shook his head, and Cesare snatched an apple from the bowl angrily. "I'll use the Apple of Eden to get what I want. Your help is not necessary."

With a mean smile, Cesare bit into the apple. "That has been made abundantly clear to me already," the Pope said drily. "By the way, have you heard that Valois is dead?"

Cesare started foward. "No! Did you kill him?"

The Pope spread his hands, his voice impatient. "What possible motive could I have to kill him? Or was he plotting against me with you, my brilliant treacherous Captain-General? It was the Assassins who murdered him."

Cesare erupted again. This kid was so unpredictable, I thought we would have to attack soon before things got out of hand. "Then why did you not stop them?"

The Pope also grew angry. "As if I could! It was not my decision to attack Monteriggioni: it was yours. It's high time you took responsibility for your misdeeds."

Cesare spread his arms proudly. "My accomplishments, you mean, despite the constant interference of failures like _you_!"

The younger man turned to go, but the old Pope stepped in front of him. "You are not going anywhere. I have the Piece of Eden."

Cesare glared at him. "Get out of my way, old man!"

The Pope shook his head sadly. "I gave you everything, and yet it was never enough."

Suddenly, Lucrezia burst into the room. "Cesare, he intends to poison you!"

Cesare froze. He looked at the apple in his hand, spitting out the chunk he had just bitten out, his expression a mask.

"You would not listen to reason!" Stammered the Pope.

Cesare smiled and approached Rodrigo slowly. "Father, do you not see? I control everything. If I want to live, I live. If I want to take, I take. If I want you to die, you'll DIE!." He grabbed his father, and shoved the apple into his mouth.

Rodrigo choked and died, watched by his two cold-hearted children, before Cesare started on his sister.

"Why didn't you tell me he had the Piece of Eden?" Cesare said, slapping his sister, and then started to strangle her. "I want the Apple! It's mine!"

Lucrezia chocked and tried to reason with him. "I'm your lover, your queen!"

Cesare sneered. "You are my sister, nothing more."

She froze. "You never loved me?"

His response was to slam her against the wall, and he tortured the information out of her with kicks and slaps.

The problem was, we couldn't hear it. He left in a hurry, and we waited until he was gone before smashing into the room through the window.

Lucrezia stumbled back, and I caught her gently.

She didn't resist me at all as Ezio checked the Pope's pulse, then closed the old man's eyes.

"Requiescat in pace," whispered Ezio, rising again and confronted Lucrezia.

"I know where that bastard is going. Saint Peter's, the pavilion in the courtyard." We nodded, and left.

* * *

><p>We raced along the Passetto di Borgo, a passageway that ran through Borgo Square and connected the Castelo with the Vatican.<p>

Any guards that got in our way were bowled over.

It took little time to reach our objective and Ezio took the Apple from a hollow space in the pavilion.

"I'll take that!" cried a cold, cruel voice behind us.

I looked at Ezio, and he nodded, and left the pavilion before Cesare could do anything. "Too bad, _Sister-fucker_. We beat you to it."

Cesare glared at me. "It won't do you any good, Arthur Auditore. You've been a thorn in my side for too long. Now, my sword will take your life."

I snorted as he staggered, affected by the poison. "You and I share something, you son of a bitch: we both have a good reason to hate our fathers. I swear I'll see you die for hurting my family, but that will come later. For know, go fuck yourself!"

With that, I sprinted out of the pavilion, Cesare screaming for my head.

I left the Basilica, and blended with the crowds as I made my way to safety.

* * *

><p>By the time I reached the hideout, Ezio was waiting for me, and we both listened to the bells tolling the Pope's death knell.<p>

"That went better than expected." I said with a grin.

Machiavelli joined us. "It was not the way I expected him to die, but a victory is a victory. We have the Apple, and Cesare has lost the advantage."

I snorted. "I wanted to tear Cesare apart, but I didn't have time."

Machiavelli laid a hand on my shoulder. "From what Ezio has told me, he has a lot to worry about. You did your duty, and that is to protect the Grand Mentor. Now the serpent is biting his tail."

Claudia gave Ezio a hug, then kissed me hard on the mouth. "The day is saved!" She cheered.

"No!" Machiavelli said. "If he's freed himself of the restraint of his father, Cesare will regain ground. We must not allow him to assemble his men."

I nodded. "And so we'll have to hunt him down!" I growled, pounding my hand into my other fist.

The Apple glowed, and showed us an area in Traverste. Ezio assumed that that was were Cesare was. "I'm going, now!" Ezio said. "Claudia, I promised you action, so come with me."

I straightened. "Hold it! What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Not this time, brother! I need you to return to the Rosa in Fiore. Get your girls to find out all they can about Cesare's plans."

I was furious. "You made this decision behind my back, the both of you?" Claudia looked pained, and Ezio grabbed me by the shoulder. "You will do what you are told!"

There was a pause, then I nodded. "Of course. You can count on me."

Ezio looked relieved. "Thank you. Gilberto, please get your thieves to fan out all over the city and bring word of any Templar chapters that may be reorganizing. Our enemies are fighting for their very lives! Bartolomeo, organize your men and have them ready under a moment's notice. Niccolo, get over to the Vatican. The College of Cardinals will be electing a new Pope, and I need you to help get the right one elected."

With that, both left, but not before I gave Claudia a kiss.

When I got back to our bordello, I called the girls together. "All right, everyone! I want you all on your best performance, which you will have no problem doing. We need to help our friends and my wife, and we need information to do so!" I called to the crowds of girls, and proceeded to spread them into districts along the Vatican.

* * *

><p>Much occured over the next few weeks. Ezio and the other Assassin's hunted Cesare unsuccessfully, and I hadn't seen Claudia at all. The city was free of Borgia influence, or so it seemed.<p>

Finally Cesare appeared at the gates of Rome with his own private army, hundreds of armed soldiers.

"All of Italy shall be united, and you will rule by my side!" Cesare proclaimed to his men.

"Hey, punk! Your time is up!" I shouted, and he spotted me and the other Assassins waiting for him with Barto's men with the Papal army, Ezio leading us all. The new Pope was all to willing to agree with our demands for men and other help.

"Come to watch my triumph?" Cesare shouted. "Don't worry. This isn't all my strength. Soon, Micheletto will arrive with my armies! But you will all be dead by then!"

Ezio raised his hand, and the gate opened. The Papal army charged out to meet their former master, and Cesare was surrounded faster than you could say 'Borgia,' his men routed without a fight.

Claudia and I roared with laughter, clutching each other while Ezio stepped forward to face our foe. "Surrender, Cesare! This isn't your city anymore. You are no longer Captain-General. The Orsini and the Colonna families are on the side of the new Pope, and when some of them paid lip service to you, it was only that. They were only waiting for the chance to get back the estates and cities you stole from them."

A small deputation rode out through the gates now, six black knights carrying the crest of the Pope, Fabio Orsini leading them.

He led his men straight up to Cesare, and I could see a triumphant twinkle in his eyes. Silence fell as he spoke. "Cesare Borgia, sometime Cardinal of Valencia and Duke of Valence, by order of His Holiness, Pope Julius the Second, I arrest you for the crimes of murder, betrayal, and incest!"

The six knights surrounded him, and tied him to his saddle. Cesare screamed and ranted as he was led away. "This is not how it ends! Chains will not hold me!"

I gave him the one-fingered salute as our enemy was borne from the field by Orsini, screaming with hatred.

I walked up to Ezio, and clapped him on the shoulder. "I think we should celebrate, don't you?"

Machiavelli chuckled as he appeared beside me. "Where is your voice of reason, High Protector?"

I shrugged, grinning. "Don't know, don't care!"

Our celebratory mood didn't last. Cesare escaped only a day later, and we were on the hunt again.

* * *

><p>Maria, our beloved mother passed away after an illness before we left. Claudia and I were at her side when she left peacefully, promising us that we would see her again with her last breath.<p>

It was the year 1509, and Ezio and I were hard at work, hunting down Cesare and Micheletto in Zagarolo. He had several contingents with him, though our men made swift work of them.

However, Micheletto escaped to the Castillo de La Morta, where Cesare was being held prisoner. Even with using the Apple for a guide, it took us a month to start chasing after them.

By that time, Cesare was free. Finally, after another week of endless chasing, we were able to corner him at an inn called the Lone Wolf.

Ezio and I made our way down the narrow street and to the front door of the inn. It was closed. Silently, we climbed to the roof, which was open to the air, we looked in and saw the two recalcitrents below. Micheletto stood at a table. Facing him, seated, was Cesare Borgia.

Cesare's once handsome face, now lacerated by the New Disease (small pox), was white with fury. "They have destroyed my plans! Those damned Assassins! Why did you not destroy them? Why did you fail me?"

Micheletto looked like a whipped dog. "_Excellenza_, I-"

Cesare continued. "I must make good my escape. I'll go to Viana. Once I'm there, I'll be in Navarre. Let them try to recapture me then! I'm not waiting here to be captured again. My brother in-law is the King of Navarre, and he will help me."

Micheletto stepped forward. "I will help you, as always. Only let me come with you."

Cesare's lip curled. "You got me out of _La Mota_, sure. You built up my hopes, but now look where you have got me! You failed!"

Micheletto went white. "Is this my reward? For all my years of faithful service?"

Cesare dismissed him cruelly. "You dog, get out of my sight. I discard you! Go and find some gutter to die in."

With a cry of rage, Micheletto hurled himself at Cesare.

He never got there. With lightning speed, Cesare had whipped out one of the two pistols he had in his belt, and fired at point-blank range, killing his former henchman instantly.

He leaped back to avoid the blood, and I rose from a kneeling position to jump into the room, but I wasn't fast enough.

Cesare looked up swiftly, drawing his second pistol at the same time, and fired. I fell back, thrown back by the sheer power of the pistol, pain erupting from the wound in my right shoulder, and I heard my collarbone crack.

Then Cesare fled.

"Son of a bitch!" I groaned, as Ezio managed to pull me off the roof. I could walk, but my right arm was completely useless.

Once we got into the main part of the town, we were able to find a doctor closeby. The doctor had me sit down, and dressed the wound.

"The ball went right through the shoulder, so at least I won't have to dig it out. I'll have to reset the collarbone. I hope you are not planning to travel any time soon."

I exchanged a glance with Ezio. "I'm such an idiot. Rookie mistake, huh?" I said, forcing a grin.

"Shut up, Arthur." Ezio replied.

"Kill him for me, would you? I'll see you in Rome in a few weeks."

Ezio nodded, and left, his face a mask of rage and determination. I tried to make myself feel sorry for Cesare, but failed.

And then I turned back to the doctor. "Where were we?" I asked with resignation.

* * *

><p>It was Midsummer's Day, Ezio's forty-eighth birthday, after my forty-sixth. Ezio, me, and Claudia were gathered in the newly refurbished Tiber Island headquarters, now a proud building for all to see.<p>

"A very small birthday party," commented Leonardo Da Vinci, busy with one of his many paintings in the corner of the room. "Now, if you had let me design something for you, a real pageant..."

Ezio smiled, and waved his hand languidly. "Save that for two years' time. But we invited you for another reason."

Leonardo tilted his head. "Which is...?" I spoke up, easing a slightly crooked, but fully healed shoulder to bring my beloved wife closer to my chest.

"We want to extend an invitation to you, Leo."

Ezio continued. "We want you to join the Brotherhood."

Leo was silent for a moment. "Gentlemen, and Lady, I thank you, and you know that I respect your goals and will support them as long as I live, and I will never disclose your secrets to anyone. However, I tread a different path."

Ezio nodded. "Your support is almost as valuable as your becoming one of us. Are you certain?"

Leonardo nodded. "Yes. Besides, I'm leaving for Milan, then France. They say it is a noble country. It is there I choose to end my days."

Ezio spread his hands. "Then we must let you go. This is a parting of the ways."

Leonardo blinked. "How so?"

Claudia spoke up. "We are all going back to Monterrigioni, and build it back to it's former glory." She patted her rounded stomach. She had been pregnant for a month now.

I smiled widely at my wife as we rose as one, and embraced each other solemnly. "Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

And this, friends, is where I must end.

I wish I could tell you more, but my little daughter Maria, is demanding that I come for supper.

She is a spitting image of my Claudia, who is the Countess of Monterrigioni, thanks to Machiavelli and his ever-present connections in the politics of Italy. I am a Count, but I am not a sit-at-home lay-about.

I still go out on missions from time to time, but lately, I have had more pleasure raising our little Assassin, who is every bit as stubborn as her mother. She wants to follow in our footsteps, despite my misgivings.

I look out over the vast city of Monterrigioni, noting that, while the city could never be the same as it once was, it was on it's way.

Ah! Now I smell roast duck in the air, product of Maria's exceptional hunting skills, and roasted by my wife.

To whoever finds this tale, I wish you Safety and Peace!

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I hope you find this better than the previous version.<strong>

**Right now, I'm working on "The Enchanted Forest" chapter, and the sequel to "Jedi Assassin." After those two are done, I will do a rewrite for "Actions of The Son," my Avatar fanfic.**

**Until then, read, enjoy, and review!**


End file.
